Primordial Demon King Asmodeus
Asmodeus is the deceased King of Demon and third oldest Prince of Hell Physical Appearance Human Form Asmodeus Fall Grimsbane is very tall with powerfully well-built muscular youthful looking thirty years old man with sickly ash-grey skin. He has full white-grey that mid back-length seem to have a shadowy smoke appearance and reddish tint that looked similar to blood and facial hair consist of dark five 0 clock shadow beard and soul patch. He has a powerfully very masculine toned, with a v-shape torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, and clearly-defined muscles and abs, his body has a light amount of scars that come from various combat. He's extremely attractive and handsome man with long strong jawline, strong cheekbones, full lips with rows of perfect white teeth, sharp silver-blue eyes with, cat-like pupils and black sclera that enhanced his predatory stare. He has a scar on his right eye and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose despite those scars he is still a remarkable handsome man. He is wearing long, amorphous black overcoat with a blood red highlight that flares out into ragged ends with a fur collar and which also left his torso unprotected not like he needs it. black leather pants with armored knee pads and knee-length boots with ebony shin guards. He is wearing fingerless leather gauntlet gloves with forearm guards held on by scraps of fabric. On his brow is circlet crown made of Adamantine with big square-cut emerald. Demon Form In his demon form, he is shirtless showing his slender yet well-built chest and he becomes bat-like. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black leather pants, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. Personality Asmodeus is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young man. He possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his seemingly angelic flawless nature, as Amara Reyrona, who describes him as being not of this world. This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, Asmodeus can hide his true motives with ease. But underneath that exterior, Asmodeus is a highly insidious and manipulative individual who patiently moves to undermine and destroy his enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. He is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for his enemy, mankind, which he recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. He also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but he uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. He is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to his abilities and that he can only do so much for his subordinates. Asmodeus is very confident and self-assured, secure in his knowledge that he can best whatever humanity sends to stop him and his goals. He also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for he seems to relish the prospect of watching the world burn. Asmodeus is also fair and collegial towards his allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, he also discourages unnecessary malignance and cruelty amongst his associates. However, Asmodeus is not above losing his temper, as he is particularly demanding when inquiring whether Amara killed Victor and his sibling (unaware that he was the son of his host Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie) or not. Asmodeus later became angry with Caliil Chaeeus after he started to become less afraid of him and be more outspoken in his presence. According to Rasmus and Adam, he appears to have BPD (Borderline personality disorder), also known as an emotionally unstable personality disorder (EUPD), is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by unstable relationships with other people, unstable sense of self, and unstable emotions. As he can go from calm and authoritative, to theatrical and cocky, to sad and broken, to foaming-at-the-mouth rage in the span of a few seconds. The changes in his emotions are so swift and extreme that they can happen all in the same sentence. This makes him all the more terrifying as there seems to be no way of telling what will set him off on a homicidal rage. Fatal Flaw * Pride: Asmodeus Grimbane has his overwhelming pride, which reaches A God Am I at its worst and blinds him to the point of refusing to even contemplate his own failure. * Lust * Revenge * Self-Defeatism * BPD/Temper: '''Asmodeus has extreme case of Borderline Personality Disorder as he go though different emotional mood, and cause him to think irrationally and make poor choices in long term '''Character Alignment History 'Early Life' Relationship Family Friends Enemies Sexual Escapades Skills Trees Asmodeus * Strength 10/10 * Dexterity 8/10 * Speed 5/10 * Constitution 9/10 * Intelligence 10/10 * Wisdom 8/10 * Charisma 10/10 * Energy Projection 9/10 * Fighting Skills 10/10 * Total 79 Inventions Powers and Abilities Asmodeus Overview * Primordial Archdemon & Grandmaster of Lust/Sexuality Physiology: 'Asmodeus is the first and most powerful Archdemon of Lust/Sexuality with him being literally and virtually unmatched in demonic powers of lust. He possesses incredible and virtually supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons of lust and corruption, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. Asmodeus wield powerful dark and various sexual type powers from the most corrupted forms of sexuality that can drive people into the most malevolent and perverse acts of sexual corruption, evil, and sin. ** '''Supernatural Beauty: '''Asmodeus is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. Asmodeus is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make him look unattractive or distract from his presence. ** '''Desire-Based Shapeshifting: '''Asmodeus can take on the form of others' greatest desire, becoming what the viewer most wants their observant to be. *** '''Relative Appearance Alteration: '''Asmodeus appearance differs depending on who sees him, on what the Asmodeus would look like according to seers tastes and/or experiences. The perceived appearance varies from person to person and can include changes in race, voice, and mannerisms to present anything from an ideal figurehead to someone most hated by a viewer. *'Lust Manipulation: 'Asmodeus as Demonic God of Lust can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. **'Sexual Desire Empowerment *'Pheromone Generation: '''Asmodeus has the ability to generate scent-based pheromones from his body, which allows him to control the women around him. Asmodeus' pheromones may even cause the women to become disoriented, extremely sick, libidinous, or violent. *'High Superhuman Physical Attributes''' **'Complete/Concept-Dependent Immortality' - As a Prince of Hell and Demonic Primordial of Lust, Asmodeus is truly immortal as his existence is tied to concept of Lust. As long as that concept exists, Asmodeus will never truly die in any way. ***'Reincarnation: '''Asmodeus is capable of surviving and escaping death by being reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born being. **'Super Strength:' As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus possesses a level of strength beyond even the vast majority of demons. **'Invulnerability:' As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus cannot be harmed by most common demonic weaknesses. **'Demonic Possession: Asmodeus is capable of possession others humanoid beings. *'Superhuman Mental Attributes: '''Asmodeus mental abilities is unnaturally superior over the demon races because his capabilities is pushed beyond the natural level; making them smarter, more clever and wiser than normal members of the demon. **'Superhuman Intelligence: 'Asmodeus has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. ***'Enhanced Thought Process: '''Asmodeus can process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame. '''Abilities Asmodeus is a natural leader, master strategist, tactician, manipulator, and field commander, his a great orator and eloquent speaker, has immense authoritative charisma, observational and deductive reasoning skills, and is an astute judge of character, these skills of his are among the best in the world, as Lucifer consider him his heir and almost an equal. He always been five steps ahead of anyone. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of Hell-Plane. *'Genius Level Intellect: '''Asmodeus possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. **'Polymath Genius: Asmodeus is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor. **'Master Manipulator: '''Asmodeus is an exceptionally skillful and experienced master of manipulation, quite possibly the best manipulator in the universe, as without leaving his throne. ***'Master of Subterfuge: Asmodeus has perfected the art of deception, showing no physiological sign when lying that could expose his deception. **'Tactical Analysis:' He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. ***'Intuitive Tactical Ability:' Asmodeus has tactical ability, that allows him to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, be it a particular circumstance, situation, puzzle, or an opponent. **'Master Leadership Skills: '''Asmodeus is an extremely skilled leader, with a large amount of charisma despite his intimidating persona, inspiring absolute loyalty to the violent and powerful armies of his personal armies. He is known for having easily decimated dozens of species with his powerful army. *'Indomitable Will: Asmodeus possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of lust and hunger for carnal desire towards all living things. *'Intimidation: '''Asmodeus has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Even those who are stronger than him or have superpowers fear Asmodeus *'Interrogation: 'Asmodeus is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. He is also capable of tricking people into revealing what he wants to know. He can always tell when he is being lied to. *'Investigation: Asmodeus is capable of observation, investigation, intuition, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. * Demonic Personification of Lust: Lord Asmodeus is the embodiment of all forms of lust and gain the ability to gain power from the lust of everyone and including himself. Asmodeus can convert lust into energy and use it as a source to extend their own lifespan or as a weapon. Asmodeus has perfect physical beauty and may never age and might even be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. * Demonic Dimensional of Lust Lordship: '''Asmodeus possesses complete control over one or several dimensions, and can manipulate everything within them including e.g. time, space, life, matter, energy, etc. * '''Master Martial Artist: Asmodeus is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand fighter, with millennia worth of fighting experience. Asmodeus fighting skills far surpassed even other master combatants, making him the deadliest fighter currently in the universe. His style is shown to be fluid, as he first defends against his enemy before unleashing a devastating barrage of attacks. * Master Torturer: Thanos is shown to be highly accomplished in many fields of torture, with his skills in torture being quite famous. 'Weakeness' *'Extreme Arrogance: '''Asmodeus main weakness is his overconfidence and arrogance (stemming from his megalomania and god complex), with him even going so far as to claim that he doesn't know how to lose. '''Paraphernalia' Quote by Asmodeus Quotes about Asmodeus Notes Trope 'Trivia ' Category:Characters Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genderless Category:Demigods Category:Immortal Category:Elemental Lord Category:Anti Villain Category:Deceased Category:Ghost